His Eyes
by FabbSkull
Summary: Comeback Story: Kaiba had some time to reflect on the life he and his brother had lead that nearly separated them forever. And how he realized it was because of his mistakes...but Mokuba's eyes always reminded him of the upside of their misfortunes...even the ones that broke his heart.


Welcome to what is sure to be my comeback to the fanfiction world and all it's darkest secrets...muahaha.

I have been off the radar for so long that a lot of people were starting to ask 'da hell? Are you ever going to post new stuff?' And I have admitted to myself that I've been neglecting this for a while.

Adult life is hard, and it can come with sacrifices. One of mine was the free time I used to have to write my heart out, not just in fanfictions, but the novels I wanted to complete for so long. I work so often and so long that the minute I get home, all I want to do is sleep.

But I understand now that sometimes we need the balance of work and freedom to do the things we want to do to make us happy. And that is why I'm uploading my comeback story. Nothing too extreme, just something to get me back on my feet again.

I hope I can appeal to my readers once again like I did before. And I hope I won't have many long pauses between what I want to do with my work or even extend on the work I did before.

Should you all have any ideas for things you'd like to me do, I'm all ears...eyes...computer jokes, I got nothing. Lol.

 **I own nothing except the concept of the story. All characters are owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**

Enjoy what I hope to be the start of a new chance in my writing.

* * *

It started with those eyes...those pleading eyes that gave a faint glimmer of hope through those bars.

When he had found him, chained up in that cell, he didn't really know what to think. All he could feel was rage threatening to boil over. How could Pegasus be such a cruel bastard? He knew he was crazy...but to chain a child in a dungeon cell? How low.

But he had to keep himself calm, for his brothers sake.

But of course, Pegasus came around and pulled such a trick that, until a month or so ago, he never imagined to be real.

The light was so blinding that it hurt his eyes and he heard his brothers scream...then there was silence.

The sight of his body, unresponsive to his voice. The rage that threatened to boil over practically exploded at the man, whose smirk never faltered as he proceeded to tell Kaiba how he took his precious baby brothers soul right from his body.

How dare he...how dare this man do something to harm his family, his blood...his life. And if the only thing to save him was a duel, then he would duel his soul out.

Nothing, however, could prepare him for the sight that greeted him when he entered Pegasus' dueling chamber. True, he was shocked to see Yugi and his friends there. He wasn't expecting to see him after their roof top duel and he cornered Yugi into letting him win for the sake of his family...

No, it wasn't that he wasn't prepared for. It was the sight of his baby brother walking in like a zombie, chained at the ankles. And those eyes...his eyes...it left chills in the elders blood. They were so vacant, so empty.

Pegasus had even joked around by saying he'd have the younger duel for him, seeing as Kaiba's new technology was something he wasn't willing to fiddle with.

In a sense, Mokuba was...dead. A walking corpse under Pegasus control. Never more did Kaiba want to kill the man in front of him.

He would pay for putting his family through this hell. If all it took was to defeat Pegasus in a duel to get his brother back, then so be it.

…..he lost. And with that, he knew he had let his brother down. There was nothing more to be said. With a look of pure pride yet a sense of sadness, he apologized to his brother before he felt everything in his body ripped clean from his skin...it was over.

* * *

Duelist kingdom was in the past and to move to the present was quite a hardship. After the Battle City Finals and the failure he suffered at getting all three god cards, Kaiba sighed and ran his hands through his hair. What a mess. True, it made him sick to declare Yugi the Battle City Champion, but that wasn't what made him sigh so heavy hearted.

It was the stupid delay they suffered by getting sucked into the virtual world by Noah. Of all the most ridiculous things to happen during his tournament, it had to be turned into this family revenge situation he really wasn't expecting. Hell, no one was.

He could've handled it in his own way, this was certain (at least to him). But the constant memories of his and his brothers pasts in the orphanage...the good and the bad...it haunted him. Even after their adoption into the Kaiba family, the memories of that life still scarred him in such a way.

But none more so than the memories that plagued Mokuba's mindset every so often. The nightmares that tortured him made the elder worry greatly, but none so much more than the experiences they had in the virtual world.

Noah took his brother away from him...turned him against him...fed him lies and it broke his heart to see his brothers eyes filled with hatred for him for reasons he knew were slightly false, yet true at once.

Throwing the duel for the sake of his brother was something he never regretted. Anything to have him back in his arms again, to wipe away his tears, to tell him everything will be ok again.

Of course, Yugi stepped in and defeated Noah in his place and after many turns, they found themselves back in reality. Stepping out of those pods made Kaiba's head clear up slightly. But when Mokuba hadn't awoken yet, he absolutely panicked...his heart pulsed as he tried to get his brother to wake up.

And though Mokuba never mentioned his last conversation with Noah before being awoken, it was like Kaiba knew.

But they never spoke of it. All he cared about was having his brother back. And Mokuba's bright eyes made him smile to himself. His usual stormy eyes that gleamed in happiness.

This all seemed like such a long time ago...even after the whole ordeal in Egypt...it did make him realize how much things had changed for him.

The fact still remained that most of what happened to his baby brother was all because of him and his choices. And how Mokuba stayed with him after all this time stunned him.

He spent more time with Yugi and his friends nearly every time Kaiba was working and still tried to spend time with his brother where need be. And it still was obvious when the elder turned him away in favor of his work.

Each time he did, Mokuba would slump his shoulders and his eyes would become shiny with tears that refused to fall. But unlike before where he would fight to get his way, now he would nod and apologize and leave.

It had been months since the pattern continued and now, of all days, in the middle of the night, Kaiba actually took the time to think about the life he and his brother had been living. It had been eating at him for a while...it had been such a long time since the two had a meaningful conversation about anything...

* * *

This wasn't the first time Kaiba found himself outside his office door and was slightly put off to be anxious about the work he'd find inside. It was a new feeling, but there was something else he knew that was beyond that door.

Inhaling, he opened the door and his blue eyes widened at the sight greeting him.

His brother, obviously asleep, was curled up on the office couch with a blue eyes white dragon blanket covering his small frame. It had been clear he was waiting for him for quite a while and grew tired waiting.

There was a peaceful look on his face; not a speck of worry or a line of stress. His black hair was messy over the couch cushions.

Out of instinct, Kaiba watched his own hand reach out and run his hand through his brothers hair, smiling when Mokuba's eyes fluttered a little before opening and looking up at his brother with a sleepy smile.

"Seto...mmm hi. How was your meeting?"

"It was...fine...how long have you been in here?"

Mokuba sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes. Kaiba took this opportunity to sit next to his brother and wrap his arm around the small body. He noticed he was trembling a little.

"I think a few hours. I came in here about 7ish and Aito said you were still in your meeting. Haha, I guess I fell asleep. Tea' bought me this blanket a few days ago. It's actually really comfortable and soft...do you...have to work late tonight?"

Kaiba shifted a little, worried to say yes and disappoint his brother yet again. So when he didn't say anything, Mokuba sighed and layed his head on his brothers legs, nuzzling his lap. Pretty soon, he felt that large hand back in his hair and he smiled, feeling sleep coming back into his tired eyes.

But his brother had other ideas. With a gentle tug, he drew his brothers attention up to him and the minute his blue eyes locked with sleepy storm clouds, his heart clenched.

With one hand still running through his hair, the other hand came down to cradle his left cheek, caressing under his eye with his thumb. Those eyes looked up at him and that smile laced in sleep made his heart throb. It was like he knew what his older brother was thinking...in fact, he did know.

He knew exactly what Kaiba had been thinking about for so long and it hurt him. So, he shifted and sat up to get in his lap and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck, nuzzling his neck.

The elder instantly wrapped his arms around the boys waist, bringing him close and inhaling the scent of his hair. God...his brother was amazing. He loved him so much...he'd kill for him and die for him.

The grip on his waist tightened and he whispered in his ear,

"I'm so sorry, Mokuba."

"Hm? What for?"

"Everything...everything that happened to you these last few years...it's all been because of me. My business flaws, my enemies...I should've protected you more. I-"

He stopped when he couldn't find anymore words and felt bile in his throat. The thought of everything that had happened made him sick. But Mokuba understood completely and ran his fingers through Kaiba's brown hair, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder, trying to show his older brother that he wasn't going anywhere. That no matter what happens in their lives that they'd always...ALWAYS...have each other.

The elder smiled and gently pushed his brother back to cup his small face in his hands, rubbing his cheeks. The younger blushed and giggle at the affection his brother rarely showed, even to him.

Kaiba's smile wouldn't leave his face and he sighed, lowering his hands to set them on his brothers hips.

"I suppose...I could skip work tonight...for you..."

No sooner did he get those words out when Mokuba practically exploded with happiness and hugged his brother so tightly that Kaiba felt the wind get knocked out of him. But the next act made him realize how much his brother meant to him.

Mokuba had pressed his lips against his brothers; it was quick, yet meaningful. They did this often anyway. It was a simple kiss that meant more than words. A symbol of trust, love...

When they broke apart, it was when Kaiba noticed something about his brother that made his smile grow to a point he thought previously impossible.

His eyes were glowing with happiness and beaming with excitement. Seeing those emotions flowing into those grey orbs made him happy. Happy? Yes.

This is what made him happy. Being with his baby brother made his heart sing. Even if it was for a short time before work took over his life.

Picking up his brother, he made their way to the door before he felt legs wrap tightly around his waist, a giggle leaving his lips.

* * *

It ended with his eyes. But not in the way people would assume.

Death was not the issue, just a serious lack of sleep.

Kaiba Land had opened it's doors all around the world and it meant constant traveling all over the globe. Of course, with Kaiba as CEO and Mokuba as VP, they were constantly on the move.

They were staying in a hotel in Italy after opening the park in the city of Venice and Rome and understandably, both were tired and exhausted.

Kaiba had already showered and was sitting in the lounge chair, laptop already on his legs and working away after he hears his brother step out of the bathroom, yawning and instinctively climbed into his brothers lap, pushing his computer onto the floor.

The elder scowled, but one look into his brothers eyes made him swoon. There were no more worries for them...and even if there was, Kaiba would destroy them should they touch his precious brother.

Running his fingers through those wet black locks and kissed his cheek. And within seconds, those eyes closed, telling the elder he had fallen asleep.

It ended with his eyes, so tired and yet, so filled with happiness, with hope.

For years, Kaiba took great thought about how their lives were shifted and how they were nearly separated forever. How they were so close to death and yet always, they found their way back to each other.

Gently running his hand up and down the boys back, feeling his gentle heartbeat on his palm. And it made Kaiba smile to himself as he heard his brother let out a soft moan of comfort.

Yes, no matter what happened in their past, it was their future he was looking forward to now. Now that Kaiba land was becoming huge, he almost thought about expanding to an even bigger demographic.

Hmm...Mokuba had made a mention of younger kids wanting to learn Duel Monsters and become the next best champion, even possibly becoming the next king of games, surpassing even Yugi. The mere thought of Yugi being dethroned made the elder chuckle darkly.

He'd think about it later. There were more important things on his mind right now...like the treasure in his lap.

Pressing a kiss to his temple, he picked up his brother and set him down on their large bed, covering his small body with the blankets.

With the thoughts of their bettering future still fresh in his mind, plus the happiness he hadn't felt in years still fresh in his heart, he left the hotel room quietly to finish his paperwork.

Perhaps...he could squeeze in some free time with Mokuba tomorrow after his meetings.

He owed him that much.

 _Fin_


End file.
